Bleached Fairy's
by zer0game
Summary: When Ichigo is sent to the Fairy tail world from his fight with byakuya how will he act. I know lame summery . but plz read I enjoy fan fics like this and I hope you like mine. T because I'm a safe muthaduka. Plz review it means alot
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Society**

Ichigo ran forward leaving a getsuga tensho trailing his blade. He swung and there was an explosion as him and Byakuya the explosion a small orb formed and chased after Ichigo. Ichigo not having any way to stop and run was sucked right looked side to side noticing what seemed like a portal before his vision started flashing and he lost consciousness.

As the dazzling light ended Byakuya looked back to see Ichigo disappeared. '_Impossible, I should still be able to sense him if he ran.' _He looked around one more time and then shunpoed away only to sense rukia in distress. He quickly went back to get stabbed by Gin's zanpakto.

**Fiore**

Erza was walking back to Fairy tail using an old forest path. It was wide enough thankfully for the horn of the monster she had slain recently. She started looking around out of boredom and noticed an orange color in the middle of spring. Curiously She walked over to see a teenage boy about 15 laying down unconscious with very obvious sword cut everywhere.

She ran to him and tried to wake him only to get a moan from the boy. Quickly she got out bandages to try to patch him up enough not to bleed out. Thankfully the kid was not ready to die and woke up a little past three hours since she found him. Though his reaction was not what she expected. He grabbed his huge butchers knife and pointed it at her. He looked like he had seen way to many things in a short time.

"Who are you and where am I." He whispered in a deathly cold tone that made Erza shiver. She looked at him and replied "The country of Fiore and I was on my way to my magic guild when I saw you, so I patched you up." Upon saying this he loosened up a little bit placing the sword on his back like nothing. "The names Kurosaki Ichigo." He said holding out his hand. "Erza Scarlet."

For awhile into the night they walked suprising Erza as how badly he is looked over in amazement only to have him see. "Don't be shocked I've been through worse." he said. This shocked her even more as he just continued walking. She looked ahead to see the town of Magnoli appearing in the distance. She looked aside and started jogging only to see him catch up easily.

From there she ran to, again to her shock catch up easily, the town and got there in 20 minutes. Ichigo had not even broken a sweat while she had sweated a little. They soon walked up to a building with a sign saying 'Fairy Tail'. Ichigo just followed Erza in the building deep in thought. He looked up to see what had been a mess hall filled with people turned frightened when Erza entered.

It was then that a pink haired kid ran over and yelled "Fight me Erza!" only to be declined unless he helped on a mission. He agreed and then saw Ichigo. He ran over declaring Ichigo fight him only to be cloth lined. Everyone suddenly noticed him and started asking questions making Ichigo's head spin. The only thing that he could do was yell "SHUT UP!" which shocked everyone.

He mumbled as he walked over to the bar to see if anyone could help him with his injuries. They said they had to see the size of the injury first to he called everyone and made the barmaid Mirajane stand in front of him so he didn't have to show his wounds continuously. He took off his kimono and almost everyone gasped.

His body had clearly been tore to shreds and no one had any idea how he was walking just fine. After that he took off the bandages and showed them how deep they were. Some people actually threw up at the sight. He was pushed down though as someone called a doctor. Erza came over to watch as the doctor came in and worked on Ichigo.

Natsu who had seen the injures sat down and waited. For the most part Ichigo was silent unless he was talking to the doctor. Natsu wondered where he had come from and decided to ask Erza later. Erza however was shocked even more because she would at least be making a pained moan not chatting with the doc.

An hour went by before Ichigo was up and talking to Natsu who still wanted a fight. By the way things were going but Ichigo agreed. Erza stalked over and told Ichigo to go rest, much to Erza's shock, he said no. Again everyone went was the only thing Erza said before he told her he didn't work for or under her and she wouldn't boss him around.

She was mad but walked away thinking that the fool can get himself killed for all she cared. Ichigo dragged Natsu outside for 'safety reasons'. Natsu laughed then started to call fire magic as an energy surrounded Ichigo. 'Even being injured he was one strong son of a-' was Erza's only thought before he disappeared. She blinked and saw him behind Natsu who whipped around and threw a punch.

Ichigo just caught it though burning his hand slightly in the process. Natsu started becoming angry and the flames grew bigger. Ichigo pushed out more of the bluish black energy. From this came a few weaker members losing breath from it. He finally grabbed the large butchers knife off his back and Natsu just made bigger flames.

"Sorry I have to finish this in one hit." said a ragged voiced Ichigo who mad people move aside from where his blade was pointing. He raised it up as if opening up and yelled two words. "**GETSUGA TENSHO**.". From that he swung down and a massive amount of energy was released from the sword almost hitting Natsu but missed because Ichigo fell from exhaustion.

Erza waited till the dust cleared to see what his magic did. When it finally cleared Natsu was scrambling back from a cut going deep into the ground and stopping at least 20 yards away. When Erza saw this she said quietly "Ichigo you are one scary kid.". Then she picked him up and took him to Lucy's who jumped at Erza's presence. She told Lucy that Ichigo had nowhere to go and Lucy agreed to let him stay the night.


	2. Chapter 2

YES thank you I just checked this morning to see, although no comments or reviews, a lot of visits and views and I really feel good. I mean all the other fanfics I made got 1 or 2 views and stuff but, Thank you guys but plz review and comment. I want you to help guide the story to.

Like who is Ichigo gonna fall with and is this gonna follow the fairy tail plot or new stuff. I mean there are so many opportunities. But remember I am one person and the more the reviews the happier and more I want to keep writing. OH and I don't own bleach or Fairy tail. OH and also for the poll you will se soon enough about senna maybe not now wait def not now but soon.

Ichigo woke up at the sound of someone rushing around and he woke up still groggy from the day opened his eyes to see someone, Lucy, leaning over about to wake him up. She quickly threw him clothes and ran out the door. He soon was dressed in a black jacket with yellow stripes down the arms, a white shirt with red running down the middle and for pants he had brown cargo's.

He ran to Fairy Tail to see where everyone was. Again the entire place went silent as Ichigo walked over to Erza who was starting to leave with a pile of bags. She stopped and waited for him to walk over." What do you want." she asked. "Where are you going and why do you have so many bags."

"1, To the train station for a quest and 2, my traveling gear." She replied. The thing that shocked her was what he said next." Let me go, I need to get back out there. To protect not to sit by and watch.". She thought for a moment then said "You are still weak you need to rest.". At that he let off a massive dose of energy and most people there started to fall or catch their breath.

Erza started to bend from the weight of the 'magic'. She looked up and said "Are you at least in a guild.". His face was a blank stare wondering what that was. She looked at him and. Laughed. She grabbed his arm and took him to the bar to explain the guilds and with his answer no that he was in no guild Mirajane came over and asked him to join.

His answer to that was to lift his shirt to show his shoulder. It was the shoulder that had a hole in it. Mirajane steeled herself and pressed down as Ichigo grinded his teeth. It burned the hole but the pain was worth it when the dark blue symbol was finally on his skin. The skin cooled after a second and felt good but he had to hurry or the train would leave.

Ichigo woke up, since he had fallen asleep on the train, to see everyone going only forgetting Natsu. Ichigo quickly shunpoed to the train to see a fight. Seeing the fight he kept out but having time to think stuff over he worked his way deep in the desert. He only said one thing as his anger and sadness overwhelmed him. "Ban-Kai."

A plume of sand and smoke from the train stormed around Ichigo to show him holding a small long sword. "Tensa Zengetsu."

-Natsu-

There was an explosion of power as sands and smoke was pushed back in a circle. The person whoever he was, was letting lose. The force of the power though pushed the guy he had been fighting to his knee's. "W-who is that." the guy whispered as a flute tumbled out of his shirt.

Natsu got a good look at it and the train started moving again. He felt sick, again. Natsu not knowing what to do jumped out of the train window. Only to hit grays head and send him and gray hurling away from the car.

-Ichigo-

A power made his mind slip but he pushed it away and yelled "GETSUGA TENSHO!" A giant black and blue crescent shape of power cut through the desert sands leaving cuts in the ground. If he had been with the group he would've known they knew it was him. He kept on throwing slashes and cuts letting anger seep out of him.

After awhile he sat down and though of Karin and Orihime and Chad and... to many to count. He felt sad and felt like weeping but he got up and pushed his energy into a cut that burnt the air and left energy hanging in the air. He had been about to sit down when he saw a car coming towards him so he let Zengetsu return to normal.

Good thing because Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu drove up right there. Erza had a serious look on her face until he asked how the car worked. "It uses magic energy as a fuel to power it." She explained in simple terms. He said one thing shocking Erza. "Move." She laughed as she put it on thinking he couldn't have that much power until they started moving.

They easily doubled speed and he didn't even look exhausted when they pulled up to the building. As Erza walked up police but ended up head butting almost all of them. As they found out no real information they ran into the station only to find the stairs covered in bodies. As Lucy looked horrified, Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

-Erza-

Erza was the first to notice and turned to see the anger on his face. She yelled at him to hurry up because the Eisenwald guild might be up ahead. Ichigo looked up to show his right eye had turned black as black and red magic was spilling out of him. They orange haired teen disappeared in a flash as

Erza stood horrified to the spot.

Natsu who had also seen it shook his head and grabbed Erza's arm to drag her along. It took a minute but Erza had snapped out of it but as they rounded the corner they came to a ball room only to find unconscious bodies scattered everywhere.

-Ichigo-

_Ichigo's inner world_

Ichigo looked left and right as he noticed the familiar sideways world enter his eyes. "Old man..." was the only thing he said as he wondered why he was there." _**Tch.**_". Ichigo turned to see a white version of himself with black and gold eyes. Ichigo's own eyes widened slightly at this. He was about to say something when the shiro version pulled out Zengetsu.

Ichigo pulled his own blade to stop the reveres colored blade the shiro had. Shiro charged, slashing down and pushing Ichigo into the building. Ichigo held the blade then pushed away yelling "WHER IS OLD MAN ZENGETSU!" Shiro just laughed and said "_**I am Zengetsu."**_ Ichigo retaliated and attacked not believing his ears.

They stayed at a stalemate until Shiro finally slashed Ichigo across the chest laughing maniacally. Ichigo flew back a couple feet clutching his chest as if to stop the bleeding. His vision swam from the cut and his breathing turned ragged. He started remembering his new friends. Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and everyone else at the guild had taken him in like a stray puppy.

He looked up his once amber eyes now a brilliant blue color. Reiatsu started to form around him as he stared at a shocked white version of himself. He lifted his blade and dropped it whispering "getsuga tensho." The effect was instant as a blue crescent moon practically cleaved through the shiro. "_**Tch. Looks like you won this time king. Next time I will defeat you." **_He said disappearing.

-Erza-

She had just made it to where Ichigo was to see a monster holding his sword. The beast had a long reptilian tail and long orange hair to its three toed feet. On it's shoulders were spikes at least three to four inches tall. It turned to face her. She pulled out her purgatory armor for safety telling the beast was dangerous when its arms exploded in blood.

She relaxed as the thing fell clutching its face when the white silky skin fell and dispersed into air. Under a tattered pair of cargo's laid Ichigo. Erza shocked looked over to see a area where the peaks were cut or destroyed. She looked back at Ichigo and carried him to the car, shocking everyone to see him in such a state.

-narration-

The masters were not harmed or even introduced to the problem but istead finished the meating and left back to thier guilds careless to what had just happen. For worse or for better.


	3. Chapter 3

-Lucy-

Lucy sat at the bar seeing both Mirajane and Erza looking distant in thought. About then the doors opened and Lucy turned to see who had entered. In the door way was a bandage covered Ichigo standing tall almost like he wasn't even hurt. The thing that shocked her though was that he walked strait to her.

"Let's go on a job."he said in a stern yet soft voice."B-" was all she got out before he went over to the job board. By the time she walked over to him he had chosen one about a couple bandits on the outskirts of town." I know it as well as you do, it's boring here so lets go." was all he said. He just walked over and got the job approved without saying anything else.

As he walked out Lucy chased after him trying to catch up. It took her a minute but when she caught up she saw his eyes glazed with sadness. Like he was remembering his past or family. All people were like that in fairy tail, with a bad back story or family.

They walked that way for a while, in total silence, for maybe an hour. After that Ichigo seemed to keep looking around like he was nervous but kept walking forward. Ichigo was the one that broke the silence. "Hey, want to get there fast." was all he asked Lucy. She didn't know how he could do it but her curiosity took over and she said yes.

Lucy felt herself being picked up before trees started to fly past them. At that point she felt sick from the speed they were going. They stopped all of a sudden in the middle of a clearing. Ichigo put her down leaving her wondering what happen while she ran to the bush and threw up. It took a minute for her to get steady again and when she got back Ichigo's sword was out.

"I need you to keep a secret. A big one." She wondered what he was talking about but just said " You got my word." He shook his head pleased by the news. He looked into Lucy's eyes and said "I haven't even shown anyone my full power yet." At this statement Lucy stared at him shocked by this. He had not only beat Natsu with one move but he had left Erza speechless. How could he get possibly stronger.

He looked at her with eyes that said thank you as he poured out energy bringing her to her knees. "U-um you might want to get behind something so you don't get hurt." He yelled over the energy. She called out Taurus. While hiding her he complemented barely fazed by the energy, feeling stronger then ever actually.

Ichigo looked down his sword and whispered "Bankai." At that moment the dirt rose and rocks and even smaller tree's started swirling around him but all at once dropped. As the dust cleared Lucy could stand again. She stood and looked through the smoke. What she saw surprised her. Ichigo was wearing a black tattered coat with red on the inside while his sword was normal except the black blade.

"Tensa Zengetsu." She looked at him and noticed he was beside her not even a second later. She jumped away scrambling when he appeared next to her. She looked at him again and asked "What did you do." He replied " I simply as you might call it requipped. For me I called out my sword." At this she gave him a blank look at the 'called out my sword' part.

Seeing she didn't understand he quickly explained zanpakutos to her. Her still not understanding he just gave up simply saying "I will show you the extent of my powers." At that he walked in front of Lucy and raised his sword while black energy, or reiatsu as he called it, outlined blue covered his blade. He slashed down saying "Getsuga Tenshou!"

At that a sharp black crescent moon shape cut through part of the forest leading out to the road some two miles away. Lucy stood shocked remembering him using it and only doing a twentieth of this. He looked at her and walked to her. "Enjoy the performance." He asked jokingly. "W-wow" was all she could say still shocked to the core.

They started to continue to their job when a sort of roar sounded around them. Lucy looked up to see a whole flock of wyverns flying towards them. She remembered reading about this road, how wyverns lived practically on it almost always killing whoever went this way. That was why Ichigo had been looking paranoid earlier. He must've looked up this route for travel.

Ichigo looked at them and suddenly Lucy was in his arms as he sped away from them. About ten minutes later he stopped and went back to his original sword while Lucy saw they were already in town away from the wyverns. What shocked her though was that they had easily gone about ten miles in a couple of minutes.

As they walked about the town they noticed everyone drew away fearful of them. Thankfully they want strait to the mayor's and talked about the job. As told they went south and found a mercenaries camp. There they had children from the town mining and slaving while they sat and watched. There wee about fifty to Lucy's count and she was about to tell Ichigo to help her with a plan when she heard men yelling.

She looked to the camp to see Ichigo surrounded by them while he stood there, his blade resting on his shoulders. The mercs all jumped at once hoping to surprise him. All he did was flash next to everyone stabbing and punching each of them till all but one fell. He looked at that one and said " If you ever, Ever do something like child slavery or murder again I will personally hunt all of you down."

As Ichigo went back to a shocked Lucy the only man still standing fell on his knee's and swore up and down he wouldn't. Ichigo just picked up Lucy and carried her while he shunpoed back to the town reporting a success. They got their pay and went to an inn for the night. He ended up taking a bath while she went to eat dinner.

As she ate Lucy couldn't keep her mind off of Ichigo or the day. How could he be so powerful at such a young age was all she thought. Little did she know he had only had his power for two weeks tops. She soon went back to her room passing Ichigo's to find him fast asleep.

The next morning they woke up and left to head back to the guild. Lucy somewhat used to Ichigo's incredible speed let him carry her back to town in about two hours. When they returned so soon everyone was shocked, while Erza and Mira looked like themselves again. Ichigo, shocking everyone, walked up to Erza. All he asked was " Will you fight me tomorrow morning." Her answer was a yes.

Sorry guys for not updating but I just started playing Phantasy star online 2 in Japanese. I suggest it saying there is a english patch but still. Okay anyway I really liked reading the comments even the ones that told me what to improve cause that helps me. It tells me what I need to work on and what to work with.

Anyway, Peace- Game


	4. Chapter 4

-Erza-

Erza woke up in the morning looking forward to the fight. She would finally be able to see all of Ichigo's abilities. Almost knowing anything about him even though she had saved him. He seemed like a free spirit (see what I did there) at that to. She had decided to hold back to make sure he didn't get hurt though.

As Erza went through the morning routine she quickly got excited by the battle. To her surprise though Ichigo had come to pick her up for the battle. To more surprise though he wasn't even wearing armor, only his daily clothes. She ended up walking with him to the guild and strait to the master. It seemed he was away when they got there and went strait to Mira.

" Will you supervise the battle Mira." was all Erza asked getting a quick nod back. As they walked out a crowd followed and started making bets, all on Erza winning. They were gonna start when Ichigo raised his hand. Everyone stopped talking to hear him say this " Can we take this somewhere else maybe in a empty area."

Though shocking most people at such a request Erza agreed to it and took him to an empty field where everyone crowded. Mira got ready to start the battle when the master got back and noticing the commotion walked over. " What are we doing over here Mira?" was all he asked. Mira quickly explained seeing everyone getting jittery for the battle.

" Well this will be a good time to see you're capabilities but against Erza. It's your' request though so go ahead." Erza and Ichigo locked eyes and Ichigo said " Don't hold back." Erza nodded agreement and pulled out her blade as Ichigo let his lay on his shoulders, already out. They looked at Mira who had forgotten to start the match. "Go."

Ichigo rushed much to every ones shock. Erza almost laughed and brought up her blade to block only to have to twist as her blade fell to the ground. " I said don't hold back." Erza quickly requipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Everyone was surprised by the change of attitude so quickly. She smiled at Ichigo with the thought of an actual battle.

Erza herself then rushed Ichigo with twin blades to have him block or dodge them lazily. Erza getting mad made a blade appear and shot it at him. He caught it with his bare hand to have it start bleeding. "Now there is the fight I want to have." Erza saw that he was true to his word. Upon that notice she started using tens of swords at once.

Ichigo blocked dodged and even countered all of her attacks. Most people were shocked by his ease of battling her. Ichigo had plans other then dancing all day though and he disappeared from in front of Erza. She looked around shocked to see him about ten feet away wrapping his hand with the wrap on his blade.

Erza at that point flew up in the air hoping to beat him that way. Ichigo though just put his foot up like he was walking on stairs and started to seemingly fly to. Ichigo looked at her and said "I haven't even come close to full power." She looked at him shocked once again and yelled out "Purgatory Armor." At this point she was in a black armor with spikes everywhere while her blade was black and at the bottom even saw like.

Erza looked up and said "None had seen the armor and lived to tell the tale." Ichigo grinned devilishly and rushed again. The blades connected cracking Erza's and only scratching Ichigo's. He pushed her backwards in a way no one had ever seen. Her blade cracked farther each time his blade hit until it snapped in half.

There was a silence as the end of the blade fell. Erza had been made a fool of by a newbie. It was unthinkable. Erza unwilling to lose was about to requip when Ichigo was surrounded by energy. Not his warm blue but a black and red energy. "No s-stop help!" Erza saw through the energy to see a face she didn't want to see ever again.

"Master help." yelled Erza. But the master was already moving feeling the dark intent in the energy. Everyone started to run scared that even Erza was scared by this. Natsu and gray stayed watching what was happening. Everything turned normal when the master covered Ichigo in his hands but the energy was still growing.

The masters hand were getting burnt by the energy and he let go getting second degree burns. At this point Ichigo was roaring out of the lizard like body he had. Mirajane had seen something like this and she remembered memories of Lisanna her younger sister. She ran over to Ichigo while Erza followed her.

They were about to fight him when again the skin broke and fell away revealing a battle scarred Ichigo. "Somebody help me." He whispered still tired and scared of the monster he was becoming. At this Erza looked at Mira knowing she could help. Thump. Ichigo fell but was still conscious and able to see Natsu, Mira, Erza, Gray, and the master tend to him.

They found that most of his older injuries had opened slightly and he was bleeding. A lot. They started to wrap a bandage when they saw a ghost of a man look sadly at him. Erza was up and pointing her broken blade at the man in a second. "Sorry if I shocked you but I am Zengetsu and I'm Ichigo's-" He disappeared. Ichigo coughed and tried to sit up but was pushed back down.

Ichigo looked at them with hurt and anger in his eyes. Like he blamed himself for what had happen. Most people would deny it was them and Erza saw honor in his eyes. "I-I need help controlling it. Please help." He looked at them like he wanted to cry his frustration out. He had a demon inside him. Nobody should live through such horrors.

Mira was the one to speak up. " I will help you conquer it. That beast inside you." Everyone was thoroughly shocked. Mira had given up magic. She hasn't used it since god know how long ago. She had to do it though. He was a friend and a member of their guild. 'cough' 'cough' " Um guys shouldn't we take him to the infirmary." said Natsu.

They almost fell not thinking about it sooner but they were soon running there.

-Days later-

-Mirajane-

Mira had never worked with this kind of take over where the creature was inside of you. It was hard to imagine that what Ichigo said was true but when he gets out of the hospital today he was going with Mira to a undisclosed place for the training. Mira kept the place secret in the middle of the mountains in the south west.

That evening Ichigo who had been told to go easy by the doctor was shunpoing with Mira piggyback to the training had surprised her by getting about halfway there within the day. While there were minor set backs they arrived two days later. Ichigo had memories in his eyes when he looked at the open cave with a hot spring in the corner of the cave.

Mira wondered what his memories were about when he looked at her. "Let's get started." was all he said. She nodded and explained she had never taught someone to do a takeover. She also explained that most takeovers ended like a battle to be alpha male. One forced the other to 'say uncle'. It had also meant that while the takeover went on the person would be in the creatures form.

This led to Ichigo arguing he couldn't do it while she was here and could get hurt. She said she was strong enough and left him to awaken the beast inside him.

-Ichigo-

The familiar sideways metropolis appeared in his view. "Come out and fight." Ichigo yelled. His shiro version came into his view. " Do I really need to explain it or did you hear." Ichigo asked. " Heard her loud and clear king, now lets do this. Oh and if you win I will slowly let you wield my powers." Ichigo nodded knowing what would happen if he lost.

They both pulled out their blades and yelled "BAN-KAI!"

-Mirajane-

The crash of black energy happen so soon it shocked her. She ran over to Ichigo to see the lizard like body covering him. She quickly used her magic casting the She-Devil takeover. They beast looked at her and attacked. She hadn't expected there to be so much power behind the blows as the cascaded down on her.

She started to fight back thought of not harming Ichigo had all but vanished. She was going for the win losing control for not using magic in years. Her eyes glowed a bright red as she went berserk and both monsters fought on even levels. Snow was blown of the mountain and the clouds parted. At this amount of energy came a curious dark mind full of it's own power.

The creature had it's self a new target to go after in time. The monster fighting the she devil had to evolve further. Then it would be a fun fight. Darkness filled the air as the two battled back and forth until Mira regained control only to be sent flying into the cave wall. Ichigo or what had been Ichigo stood over her with a evil grin on his face.

_Splash_. Blood dropped to the ground. The final time it should happen is ending. Ichigo could live without that monster taking over. He could live in whatever peace fairy tail decided. The one difference to Ichigo out of the shell was that he now had two cleavers. One opposite colored to his original and it felt evil.

At that point though Ichigo fell unconscious. Mira ran over in her normal state and hurried to heal him up. She looked at him and smiled seeing he finally found peace.

Ok guys long new chapter so soon to. I hope you guys love it like I loved writing it. About shiro though he had gained more power then he was supposed to when they dimension jumped and was able to come back again so soon. Any way this is to make up for the lateness of 3 so I hope you enjoy and review. Please I know there are hundreds that read and don't review. Plz it means alot.


	5. authors note 4 you

looking at it I honestly don't like the story. Ichigo is to strong and things move on to quickly. this is why I have not been posting. If anyone would like to beta though and help me (Hint Hint, Wink Wink) I might redo it but alot better this time. At least 1500 words per chapter perhaps. But anywho plz comment if you wanna beta or just help in general.


End file.
